When a vehicle body has been damaged, the frame or chassis of the vehicle is frequently distorted. To correct the frame distortion, various locations of the vehicle frame are secured from movement and pulling force is applied to the vehicle frame in a desired direction at a desired location. To achieve alignment, multiple pulling forces can be applied at various locations on the vehicle frame until alignment is achieved as taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,997,283, 5,251,013, and 5,801,834 to Danielson et al. which are hereby fully incorporated herein by reference.
While pulling forces are being applied, it is important that the selected locations are securely held by the securement components to substantially prevent movement. Conventional securement components are generally adequate to secure vehicle frames after they are attached, but some of these securement components are difficult to attach to vehicle frames and lack the ability to attach to vehicle frames in a sufficient variety of desired locations.
Thus, reduction in the labor and time required to attach securement components is desirable to decrease the time required to perform vehicle frame alignments and lower the cost of aligning vehicle frames. It is also desirable to increase the accuracy and efficiency of vehicle frame alignments by providing securement components capable of attaching to vehicle frames in a wide variety of desired locations.